Red On Black
by CJRoads
Summary: Jane wakes up in a dark room with no recollection of how he got there. It's not what you think it is. Jane/Lisbon (Can we stop with the Jisbon? It's mildly disturbing. LOL.) Finally getting my female "balls" together and creating a multi-fic. Reviews, suggestions and comments are welcomed, guys. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Black.

Pitch black.

Patrick Jane woke up groggily to a picture of darkness. He laid flat on the surface before he slowly pushed himself up to sit on the dusty canvas. It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. Another couple of seconds to get his bearings together. Another couple of seconds to realize he was in deep trouble.

He checked himself for a minute, tapping his suit and pants pocket, before he surveyed the room. His phone and CBI ID were gone. Even his trusty journal was taken. Fear and confusion were running through his veins by the time he was done assessing. The usually calm and collected Jane was nowhere to be found in his body. He was alone in a brick-walled room - a storage room, he thought. A few, small streaks of light coming from the minute holes of the bricks illuminated the room. This was a place where horror movies are made of. He watched too many gore films to know this wasn't going to go well for him. Once he gathered his thoughts again, it hit him: How did he get here?

His brain was going into overdrive by now. His memory palace was in shambles. Like someone dropped a bomb on it. He let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't remember how he got into the room. Another amnesia? He certainly wouldn't hope so. He was now digging deep in his palace for the last thing he could remember. He was reaching straws but he hoped that somehow if he could recover that lost memory then he could be able to piece everything together.

While he was restoring his memory palace, he was also going into survival mode. He quickly stood up and began sizing up the place. Looking for a weak spot in the room, checking for things, items that he thinks might be useful. There was nothing. The room was clean. "That's odd," Jane said to himself. He knew this was once a storage room. He could vaguely see the darkened box streaks and rust lines on the floor. But it wasn't dusty at all. The room was just recently cleaned up. Someone carefully took his time to sweep away the remaining debris. This was surely premeditated, Jane assumed.

He looked around the room once more and glanced up. The cobweb-filled ceiling was high enough to dismiss any attempt of escape through that route. Actually, he just hated spiders. He might as well die right there than confront any creepy crawlies that slither around his three-piece suit. That was an irrational thought, he quickly conceded, but it was still impossible to get out from there. The only reasonable chance he could get out of the room was staring right in front of him. It was a steel door - that can only be unlocked from the outside. He is a master with locks but this was way beyond hopeless for him.

He sat back down with his back against the wall opposite the door. His stomach was rumbling. His mouth, dry. He must have been out for several hours. He removed his jacket and laid it beside him as his body was finally recognizing the warmth and humidity of the room. He rolled up his sleeves and let out another frustrated sigh; he still can't remember how he got locked up in here. "This whole ordeal wouldn't be so bad if Lisbon was here," he thought.

A light in his memory palace went back on.

"Lisbon!"

**Don't forget to drop a comment, guys. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Piece by piece, Jane was starting to regain control of his memory.

Lisbon.

He now has a starting point. Maybe he can finally retrace his steps and unlock the puzzle that has been bothering since he woke up.

How did I get here?

_It was already late yet Jane was still in his attic. Brooding and obsessing. Shutting himself out from the outside. His head was running through different cycles, trying to determine the identity of his faceless foe._

_A new piece of information about Red John was like a narcotic to Jane. Once he takes a whiff of it, it will be hard to take him off._

_His train of thought was derailed when he heard an all too familiar voice coming from the background._

"_Jane?" Lisbon's tone was mixed with softness and concern as she slid the metal door open._

"_Ah, Lisbon. To what do we owe this honor?" Jane replied._

_Lisbon's eyes instantly peered Jane at the corner of the room. He was lying down on his makeshift bed - that probably felt as uncomfortable as it looked –while reading his journal that contained the names of the possible Red John suspects._

"_Jane, I know I sound like a broken record by now but what you're doing is unhealthy. Go home and get some rest." It sounded more like an order rather than a request to Jane._

"_I'm touched, Lisbon, that you actually care for my well-being," Jane replied with a tinge of sarcasm, "but I have to take a rain check on that offer."_

_He felt Lisbon inched closer to his bed._

"_Jane, as a friend. Please." Lisbon said softly._

_She had to use the friend card. That was enough to get his attention as he sat up from his bed. He always finds it interesting when Lisbon had to beg, or in her case "a favor", since she was never the type to beg._

_Jane caught her gaze. Even under fluorescent light bulbs and city light, her porcelain skin and emerald eyes have a distinct glow on them. She is beautiful, Jane admitted to himself._

"_You know I can't do that."_

_Lisbon gave an irritated sigh and sat down beside Jane on his bed. He was surprised that she rested just inches away from him, but he shrugged it off. She stared away from Jane and onto the city lights outside._

"_You know what? I'm… What if this will consume you again, Jane? What if this will be Vegas all over again?" _

_Jane glanced to his right to see Lisbon still gazing outside. He knew she was trying to mask her concern with irritation in her voice. She knew he knew she failed trying to do that. She looked back to Jane and caught his eyes._

_He noticed her poignant and concern look towards him. They both knew their relationship evolved after the incident in Las Vegas. They were no longer just agent and consultant. They never spoke a word about it but they know it was mutual._

"_I can assure you this time it will be different." Jane replied._

_He slowly reached for left hand and gently squeezed it. Their eyes looked down and were glued to the act._

_The room was silent for a minute until Lisbon disturbed the moment. "Can you at least just give me an update? I thought we agreed you won't leave me in the dark again?"_

"_Hmm… I don't know, Lisbon." Jane replied._

_Lisbon tore her hand away from Jane's and gave him a furious look before Jane glanced at her with his devilish grin._

"_I'm kidding, Lisbon I'm kidding. Don't punch me or anything." Jane held up his hands to surrender._

"_Screw you!" Lisbon returned a playful punch to his arm and giving him a smirk._

_One of the quirks with their successful yet dysfunctional working relationship is their playful banter. Sure, some days Jane acts like a complete jackhole but at least he never was boring. Lisbon has her control-freak issues but she could also give a witty remark from time to time – mostly against Jane. That was their trade off. They are two completely different people yet somehow the same._

_Lisbon got out of Jane's bed and was heading out before she stopped short of the door. His would-be parting words were extinguished because of her surprising halt._

"_Let's have dinner at my place." Lisbon spoke as she turned and faced Jane._

_Her heart was beating like crazy. She hadn't had time to think before she let those words get out of her mouth. She thought she was just overreacting. She tried to convince herself it was just nothing. It's not like he hasn't been to her place before. But she knew this was different this time around._

_Jane was slightly stunned at the proposal but he made sure he didn't let Lisbon know he was by masking it with his mega-watt smile._

"_I understand if you don't wa –"_

"_I'd love to, Teresa." Jane immediately cut her off._

_She smiled softly and nodded before Jane joined her as they make their way down the attic and out of the building, juxtaposed._

* * *

_Dinner at Lisbon's place was pleasant. They had Chinese take-outs and wine while their comfortable conversation was mixed with soulful jazz in the background. It would count as a lovely, simple dinner date to some but not to them._

_Jane helped Lisbon load the dishes in the dishwasher before they both settled on the couch in the living room. Both having a glass of wine. Lisbon was already out on her work clothes – throwback Chicago Bears jersey and a dark blue pajama bottoms with her hair pulled back. Jane, on the other hand, placed his jacket on her coat rack and had his sleeves rolled up._

"_It's refreshing to see you out of your work costume, Lisbon. Looks good on you." Jane teased._

"_Coming from a man who wears a three-piece suit to anything, thanks." Lisbon gleefully fired back._

_Their playful conversation went on for another hour until Jane glanced at the clock._

"_It's getting late. I think I should head out now. Dinner was lovely, by the way. Thank you, Lisbon."_

_Jane noticed Lisbon's contemplative look on her face before she reluctantly released the words from her mouth._

"_Stay here tonight."_

_Lisbon's request again had Jane surprised. But then, a small chuckle got out of him._

"_What are you laughing about?" Lisbon asked._

"_I'm impressed, Lisbon. Using dinner as bait just so you can get me out of my attic. Impressive."_

"_Screw you, Jane!"_

"_Ooh! Language, my dear."_

"_You know what?! Go back to your den! I don't care if y –"_

"_Thank you, Lisbon. I think I'll stay here. You have a comfortable couch." Jane once again cut her off mid sentence._

_He proceeded to lie down on her couch with his arms pillowing his head while Lisbon cast an irritated look. She quickly turned around and stomped her way up the stairs._

"_Goodnight, Lisbon." Jane said in a singsong manner._

_Lisbon stopped short of her bedroom. As annoying as her consultant is, she can't help but smile at his charm. She can't be falling for him. She shook her head._

"_Goodnight, Jane."_

_Jane grinned from ear to ear when he heard those words. That little sly woman. He has finally met his match in a form of a beautiful, petite brunette, he thought. He can't be falling for her. Not yet. He shook his head at the thought of her. Not yet. He closed his eyes and began a dreamless slumber._

His memory backtrack was interrupted when he saw a shadow moving under the steel door that caged him. He quickly got up and started banging on the hardened gate.

"Hey! Over here! Is anybody there?"

Jane knew that screaming at the top of his lungs would prove to be a moot point but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He kept wailing away while banging the door until he gassed out and sat back down on the canvas with his back against the door. He could feel the sands of his hourglass beginning to empty.

Until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Patrick."

**Read, review, comment, fave, follow. You know what to do. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

The familiar voice behind the door startled Jane. He quickly stood up and took a couple steps backward.

"I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to drugging me. You could have just asked me, you know?" Jane tried to say it cooly but his voice quivered just lightly.

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

Jane stood still for what seemed like forever. He was anxious to see the figure that stood behind the barrier.

His heart was suddenly racing when the steel door opened slightly, a vertical streak of light illuminating the room. Squinting, Jane's began breathing deeply. He expected someone to emerge from the foreground but no one was coming in. Jane hesitantly walked towards the door thinking it was an invitation.

The streaking light outside temporarily blinded Jane. But when Jane's vision recovered, his world crashed down on him.

* * *

Lisbon sat several feet in front of him. Unconscious. Gagged. Tied. C4 all over her body. He then noticed that they were in a little abandoned warehouse that smelled like used motor oil and old, decayed wood.

Behind her was Red John. He was holding his trusty knife and caressing it on Lisbon's face like it was a feather.

Jane's began breathing sharply. He was sure his heart was thumping out of his chest. He was still searching for an answer: _How did we get here?_

He focused on Lisbon for a moment. There was no trace of blood from her clothing or anywhere from her body as far as his point of view was concerned. So he was certain she was drugged too. Her petite frame might have been the reason why she's still knocked out.

Red John's voice broke his train of thought.

"Patrick... I'm glad you've awakened from your deep slumber."

"You son-of -," Jane took a huge step forward before Red John cut him off his tracks.

"Status quo, Patrick. Status quo." Red John tapped his knife on Lisbon's neck.

"Let her go! This is only between you and me!" Jane abandoned his calm demeanor, raising his voice.

"Teresa here is as every part of you as you are with her."

"Why now? Why do this now?" Jane pleaded.

"Element of surprise, Patrick. Also, I wanted to know if my old friend is still up on in his game."

Jane's anger still gushing he could feel it leaking over his entire body. He stood there silent looking at Red John when suddenly Lisbon's head jerked back slowly.

She groaned lightly, still groggy from the after effects of the drug.

"It seems Teresa Lisbon is coming back to her senses." Red John remarking the obvious.

When Lisbon shook off the remaining proverbial cobwebs, she finally understood the gravity of the situation she was in. Panic coursed through her veins when she saw the blocks of C4 stuck to her body. It was awfully similar to that Gupta case, she thought. But then her eyes caught Jane's pleading eyes. She wanted to talk to him but she could only let out a muffled sound.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Lisbon." Jane calmly assuring her.

"Yes. Everything will be alright." Red John said as he leaned down towards Lisbon's ear. "But first, Patrick has to play a little game called 'Fill in the blanks.'"

Red John fished out a smartphone trigger from his pocket.

"All Patrick needs to do is find the right code to disarm the bomb. If he doesn't get it after 3 guesses, the bomb detonates. If he destroys or turns off the phone, the bomb detonates. Oh, and I doubt cutting the red or blue wires would do both of you any good." Red John chuckled a bit from the dark joke.

Jane stood there. Motionless. Speechless. Clenched fist. Sweat and fear dripping all over his face.

"Don't look so gloom, Patrick. You can still save her. You have two minutes... starting now."

Red John pushed the timer on the phone and threw it towards Jane before walking briskly towards the exit. Jane bobbled it for a second but fortunately he got a hold of it without any more fuss.

"Patrick, before I forget," Red John, who now opened the door that led to exit, hollered.

"_'He scents thy footsteps in the snow, _

_Wheresoever thou dost go, _

_Thro' the wintry hail and rain. _

_When wilt thou return again?'_"

With those parting words, Red John closed the door and left Jane wondering.

* * *

1:58

Jane quickly kneeled down and took the duct tape off and removed the cloth that gagged Lisbon.

"Lisbon, are you okay?" Jane asked, his hand grazing her cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine, Jane."

Somehow those words didn't register in his head. Red John's final words bothered him. It was William Blake. Again. He knew it was some sort of clue because Red John doesn't want him to fail. He still wants to keep Jane alive and up on his toes.

1:36

"Jane... "

"Hush, Lisbon. I'm thinking." Jane sounded calm but his shaking hands that grasped the phone proved otherwise.

"Jane, listen to me! Get out now! That's an order!"

"I am not going to leave here without you, Lisbon."

Jane was getting slightly annoyed by Lisbon's selfless act but brushed it aside. He finally decided to enter the code on the phone even though he knew it was too good to be true.

_BLAKE._

The clock was still ticking down.

1:03

"Jane, please."

"Lisbon, when I said I am always going to save you, I meant it. So please stop what you're doing. I'm not leaving here even if it kills me."

Jane was still looking at the phone. His mind was furiously digging for clues that would solve the ticking time-bomb. He knew there was something on that William Blake poem that was the key to unlocking the riddle that would save Lisbon. He was sure of it. He decided to enter another one.

_REDJOHN._

The timer continued to dwindle down.

:43

Hope was beginning to get dimmer as each second passes. The fear in Teresa's eyes was now replaced with longing. She longed to tell him how much he meant to her. She longed to ask him if those two little words he said in her office really mean something. But she couldn't. Her eyes were fixed on him. Even with so little time left, she couldn't confess. He meant much more than a friend to her. She really wished that second that Jane would just make the first move so she can get it over with. But she is a stubborn woman. Always have been. Even when her life was hanging on a thread. No.

While Lisbon was beginning to accept the finality of it all, Jane was still hard pressed to find the answer. He loved taking down complex puzzles. But this was the ultimate one. There was no way he would get out of the warehouse without Lisbon. He'd rather join her to the other side than having to live a life without her. He lost too much in his life he couldn't afford to lose another one that meant so much to him. It would be the end of him.

:21

"Jane..."

"Not now, Teresa!"

"Jane." Lisbon spoke softly.

Jane looked up and saw Lisbon's emerald eyes, about to tear up.

"I know I haven't been the most accommodating person to work with but I just want to let you know that everytime I'm with you... you make everything better."

Jane breathe hitched. He was sure it was some sort admission by Lisbon's standards. He could read between the lines and he understood what she really meant by those words.

:09

"I love you, too. But it's not over yet. We still have one more card up our sleeve."

Jane typed in their final chance to save themselves.

:04

_S.. P.. E.._

"Jane..."

:02

_C.. T.. R.._

"Jane..."

:01

_E.._

"JANE!"

:00


End file.
